Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described in relation to a torque measuring vise and notification system and method of using same, as an example.
Vises are useful tools for clamping, securing, and holding objects firmly in place to enable an operator to work on the object in a steady and immobile position. Vises typically consist of opposing jaws or surfaces that can be quickly opened and closed enabling the operator to work on the object in many different positions and orientations. Many different operations can be performed on these objects while clamped in a vise, including drilling, sanding, buffing, milling, threading, etc.
One operation that is commonly performed with a vise is applying a rotational force or torque to an object, such as tightening a fitting or threaded connector onto a threaded end of an object, such as a pipe. This operation may include clamping the object into the vise and then applying a torque directly to the threaded connector to secure it to the pipe, such as when joining threaded ends of sections of pipe or tubing. In many instances, the rotational force may be applied by another tool, such as a wrench. Oftentimes, it is desirable that this operation be done to a particular torque specification. In these cases, a torque wrench may be used to provide measurements of the torque applied by the operator to the object.
One problem with current torque wrenches is that they are limited in the types of objects they can be used on. For example, some torque wrenches are designed to be used specifically with nuts and bolts. In another example, torque screwdrivers are designed to be used specifically with screws and screw-like fasteners. So depending on the particular object that is to be torqued in a vise, many different types of torque wrenches may be needed. Additionally, some objects may have a shape or form that is not conducive to be torqued by one of these existing torque wrenches.